


Crops my Beloved

by Alistairr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crops can’t count, I added in Mason cause he’s my beloved, Jack likes Crops’ hands, Rip Jack Kanoff, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, the word count is unintentional, who doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairr/pseuds/Alistairr
Summary: Jack and Crops are in a showdownDear god I’m sorry this is the first piece of fanfic I’ve written
Relationships: Jack Kanoff/Crops
Kudos: 28





	Crops my Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Jack kanoff amirite

Jack stood in front of the man he was soon to kill. His brow heavy with sweat from the western sun, his hands dry like the gravel he stood upon. “ I never thought I would be able to kill two Democrats in one day!” he turned to his right hand man, Mason, and stated “ I thought after the troubles we had earlier with my wife that was ought to be it for today!” He shot a somewhat toothy grin at Mason. Mason glanced at him for a second before turning back to the Democrats stood before him and laughed “Me neither Jack, me neither.” Jack stood and laughed for a second before having a coughing fit from a mixture of sand that’s been blowing around and years of smoking cigars with his boys. After what seemed like ten minutes he recovered, patted himself on the chest and looked towards the man he was soon to kill, if he can even call that cannibalistic democrat a man.

The “man” in question seemed to be known by the title of Crops, a rather stupid name he might add. Crops seemed weak and skinny, like he hadn’t eaten in a while, yet stood like he was made of boulders. His wide shoulders looked to be as sharp as his gold canine he stole from bar boy back in the day. His hands gripped his belt like he was trying to hold back a three year old child from biting a small dog, but what distracted him the most was the look on Crops’ face… the small smirk he was giving made him look like a psychopathic Debbie Ryan… ‘what in the fuck is a Debbie Ryan’ Jack thought while the other man shifted his weight from one leg to another. 

Jack finally decided it was time to take this “Stupid Democrat” down. He put his hand out and said “ Goodluck partner, see you in hell when I get there” Crops went to shake his hand but Jack pulled away last minute and smiled to himself before saying “ you think I would let a stupid democrat touch me, back away now boy before I end you sooner than I need to”. Jack walked past Crops and waited for the democrat to stand behind him in the particularly placed arena for them. “Y’know you’re not so bad Jack” the democrat stated in his handsome deep and monotone voice. ‘Damn if he wasn’t a god damn democrat I would get with him quicker than a roadrunner with a sign’ Jack thought before immediately thinking after ‘What in the hell, that democrat got my mind all messed up. He's cheatin, using that voodoo shit’ Jack gave a slight nod at that now thinking that he didn’t in fact like Crops but instead that man was just using voodoo to get his head out of the game.

“Yeah well you ain’t so bad either” Jack said trying to get the other on his side to confuse him. A voice ran out from the audience ‘Coral? Corral? Karl! Yeah that’s it’ Jack thought while he unbuttoned his leather holster for his handgun he stole from Sheriff what’s his face over yonder. “ONE!” Jack took a step forward, head in the game focused on killing that democrat behind him. “TWO!” He took another step. A brief worry came over himself “THREE!” Jack couldn’t help but think about if he had actually shot Crops. His dead body falling to the ground with a thud, his skin turning even more pale. “FOUR!” This step was shorter, his mind still full of worry now. “FIVE!” He glanced at his friend Mason, worry on his face and Mason shot him a confused look “SIX!” His step was halted after his body involuntarily fell to the ground, his back hit with a hard thud ‘no Crops wouldn’t shoot he was only on six’ he thought to himself quickly before his head hit the ground, halting his brain from making anymore thoughts in that life.


End file.
